thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2014
2014 is the 21st (22nd) year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. A dedicated website and product catalog launched this year with exclusive products. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck (reintroduction) *Emily *Whiff (reintroduction) *Bill and Ben (reintroduction) *Lady (limited edition reintroduction) *Rosie *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Luke *Fearless Freddie *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Paxton *Salty *Charlie *Spencer *Winston *Hiro *Belle *Flynn *Stafford *Stephen *Stephen Comes to Sodor *Millie *Connor *Caitlin *Ferdinand *Bash and Dash *Porter (new) *Gator (new) *Timothy (new) *Marion (new) *Scrap Monster (new) *My Custom Engine (new; online exclusive) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Musical Caboose *Rocky *Sodor Sweet Special *Oil and Coal Cargo Pack *Stephen's Castle Coaches Multi-Car Packs *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Special *Percy's Musical Ride *Santa's Little Engine *Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack *Thomas' Castle Delivery *Toby's Castle Delivery *Hiro's Sticky Spill (new) *Celebration Salty (new) *James' Roaring Delivery (new) *Oliver's Fossil Freight (new) *Peg and Stack (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Jack *Patrick *Butch *Race to the Rescue Pack *Kevin Battery Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered Toby (new) *Battery Powered Spencer (new) Talking Engines *Thomas *Gordon *Emily *Diesel 10 *Victor Roll and Whistle Engines *Thomas (new) *James (new) *Percy (new) *Emily (new) *Luke (new) Buildings and Destinations *Tidmouth Sheds *Water Tower *Cranky *Sodor Wash Down *Knapford Station *Deluxe Over the Track Signal *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Deluxe Roundhouse *Searchlight *Wood Chipper *Castle Crane *Lights and Sounds Maron Signal Shed *Elevated Crossing (new) *Brendam Bay Cargo Loader (new) *Lights and Sounds Ironworks (new) *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse (new) *Fossil Discovery (new) *Tidmouth Station (new) *Sodor Fire Station (reintroduction) *Sodor Sweet Factory (new; online exclusive) Bridges and Tunnels *Drawbridge with Salty *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel *Transforming Track Bridge (new) *Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge (new) *Over and Under Bridge (new) *Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge (new) Sets *Up and Around Sodor 5-in-1 Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *Mountaintop Supply Run Set *Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 Set *Percy and the Mail Station Set *Brendam Bay Shipping Set *Merrick and the Rock Crusher Set (new) *James' Fishy Delivery (new) *Lumber Yard Waterfall Adventure (new) *Thomas' Fossil Run (new) *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower (new) *Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard (new) *Steaming Around Sodor (new) *Create-A-Set (new; online exclusive) Creative Junction *Mix, Match and Build (new) *Slot and Build (new) *Peg and Stack (new) Sodor Story Collection *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set (new) *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack (new) *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Set (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack (new) *James Sorts It Out Set (new) *James Sorts It Out Book Pack (new) *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Accessory Pack (new) Accessories *Sir Topham Hatt (new; online exclusive) *Accessory Bundle Pack (new; online exclusive) *Really Useful Story Stand (new; online exclusive) *Store and Play Wooden Carry Case (new; online exclusive) *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot (new; online exclusive) Track Packs *Straight & Curved Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Adaptor Track Pack *Curved Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Ascending Track and Riser Pack Track All individual track pieces are online exclusives *2" Straight Male to Female (new) *2" Straight Female to Female (new) *2" Straight Male to Male (new) *3" Straight Male to Female (new) *4" Straight Male to Female (new) *6" Straight Male to Female (new) *8" Straight Male to Female (new) *3.5" Curved Male to Female (new) *6.5" Curved Male to Female (new) *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female (new) *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male (new) *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male (new) *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female (new) *Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female (new) *Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male (new) *Ascending 8.0" Male to Female (new) *X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male (new) *Track Riser (new) *Buffer Female (new) *Buffer Male (new) Play Accessories *Island of Sodor Playtable *Island of Sodor Playboard *Island of Sodor Felt Playmat *2-in-1 Playboard *Three-Bin Storage Engine (new; online exclusive) Gallery 14C.JPG|June 2014 E-Catalog cover 14C1.JPG 14C2.JPG 14C3.JPG 14C4.JPG 14C5.JPG 14C6.JPG 14C7.JPG 14C8.JPG 14C9.JPG 14C10.JPG 14C11.JPG 14C12.JPG 14C13.JPG 14C14.JPG 14C15.JPG 14C16.JPG 14C17.JPG 14C18.JPG 14C19.JPG 14C20.JPG 14C21.JPG 14C22 (2).JPG External Links *The Train Cellar's 2014 stocklist *Mattel drives new Thomas strategy *2014 Yearbook Category:Dates Category:Years